


Christmas Day

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Stars and S.T.R.I.P.E. (Comics)
Genre: 1 Sentence Fiction, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 22:56:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21381970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Courtney smiled and wrapped her arms around her stepfather.





	Christmas Day

I never created Courtney Whitmore and Pat Dugan.

Courtney smiled and wrapped her arms around her stepfather after he revealed he spent his last penny on her Christmas present.

THE END


End file.
